


The Möbius Strip Of Desire

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drama, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Battle, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela wants Fry...but sometimes, she wants more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Möbius Strip Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Futurama, Leela/Fry/Robot Leela/Robot Fry, difference, fantasy

Basically, they’re happy. But there are nights that seem to go on forever, ones she passes lying in Fry’s arms and remembering the touch of another’s hand. No, not precisely the touch of another’s – of Fry, but more gentle, more carefully attuned to the needs and wants of a modern mutant. And she lies in the crucible grip of her imagination, she dreams of the artificial warmth of the hands of the other creeping up her thigh while lying in the grip of his doppelgänger. The real Fry’s hands are rougher, guileless and almost innocent in their rough pulling at her nipples, and that’s good too, in a different way. It’s the dichotomy that gets to ever every single time.

Between her legs, the Other Fry lowers his mouth, and she moans at the skillful flick of his tongue on her engorged clit. He’s too good, and perhaps the other her intentionally programmed him that way - the real one has always been too enthusiastic in his attempts at pleasing her with his tongue. Maybe she knew? Leela’s never asked, and can’t understand why she’s trying to apply logic to the world now, while she’s in the middle of a four way with herself. His fingers enter her just as she bucks impatiently against his sucking lips. Moaning, she hears the rustle of sheets and soft, feminine laughter beside her – knows without looking up that it’s the Other her, that Fry is fingering her while he plays with her nipples and sucks at the breasts of the Other Her.

The closer Leela gets to orgasm, the harder it becomes to distinguish one touch from the other. Knowing fingers pluck her nipples and teeth nip her neck; soft mouths suckle her nipples and leave hickies on her neck. It’s almost too much when she reaches the summit of her feelings and a pair of lips press hard to hers. She clings to the sweaty neck, the invading tongue, until she tips over the edge and pulls away to gasp.

Leela opens her eye and stares into the lustful expression of her own double, and just as she squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a guttural moan…

…And bites her lip as she doubles in half, her thighs squeezing tight around her right hand as she tingles and throbs with her orgasm, orchestrating her own climax, alone in her bunk on the ship. Slowly, Leela slumps to the bunk in relief, still shuddering, her muscles refusing to release her tension completely and let go of the fantasy. Her eye drifts open, and she can still picture them, the word-pictures of the fantasy tattooed on the inside of her eyelid. It’s not that she doesn’t love Fry, not that she doesn’t come with Fry…

But there are just some things that Fry doesn’t need to know.


End file.
